


The Courting of Lady Sigyn

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Loki realizes he wants to court Lady Sigyn





	The Courting of Lady Sigyn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sigyn for the idea

For nearly 700 years Loki had known Lady Sigyn. They had been friends since childhood.Well, sometimes the best of friends, sometimes bitter rivals.It varied from moment to moment.Some days they were playing pranks together on the occupants of the palace, some days Queen Frigga was teaching them magic or combat, some days they were at each other’s throats over something, but somehow always seemed to make up within five minutes to go back to harassing Thor and his idiot friends.The pair were together almost constantly and Loki could scarcely remember a time before he’d known the spitfire Asgardian lady. 

Loki loved every moment of his time with her. 

They were the best of friends and Loki was finding that he wished for more. 

He wanted more, but didn’t want to risk the friendship they already had.He didn’t know how to court the woman without losing his friend.And sometime during the last century when neither of them had been paying attention, they had both entered the transition from teen to young adult. 

Tonight.

Tonight was Thor’s nameday celebration.He would start simple, just ask her to dance with him.They both loved to dance.And, if he played his cards right, he could show her how he felt while they were dancing together.There was a heat, a chemistry, to a properly performed dance.It was a game Loki knew well, though he hadn’t played it yet.Not for more than innocent flirtations and teasings that were meant to go nowhere.

_“If you wish to bed a woman, do it in the bedroom,” Loki’s dancing instructor had told the young prince all those years ago. “If you wish to seduce her, do it in the dance,”_

So Loki would ask Sigyn to dance and take to the delicate, difficult, task of seducing his best friend.

*

That evening after the feast, Thor was intent on his task to becoming drunk with his idiot friends.He was of age now and Odin wasn’t monitoring his ale consumption.Loki rolled his eyes and left his brother to his task.He had more important things to do.As the music started for the first dance, he spotted Sigyn speaking with Lady Sif at the edge of the dance floor.

Perfect. 

Loki approached the pair and stopped before Sig.He gave her an elegant bow, putting all of his court polish into the movement.Sig smirked at the overly elegant gesture from her silly best friend.He tended to get overdramatic at times.

“Lady Sigyn, would you do me the hon-” Loki cut off when he spotted the very drunk Thor coming up behind the ladies to bother them, to interrupt his moment. 

And the oaf was stumbling drunk. 

Loki’s wrists flicked as he rose from his bow and straight into a fighting stance.He wasn’t going to let Thor ruin this for him.Not this time.Thor could ruin everything else in his life, out-shadow him in everything, but not this.Not this. 

He rushed forward to stab Thor.That would make Thor back off and leave him and Sig alone so he could ask her to dance with him.So he could ask to court her properly. 

Unfortunately, Loki didn’t take Sig into account in this idea.She growled, falling into her own fighting stance automatically.She hadn’t seen Thor or sensed his danger and thought Loki was coming after her. 

He tried to backpedal, to convince her quickly that he was upset with Thor, not her. He vanished his daggers quickly to convince her.

It didn’t work.

A few well-placed blows, enhanced with magic, and Loki was on his back with a cry of pain.

She’d blackened his eye and hit his throat to close his airway as she knocked his legs from under him.It was a very impressive bit of fighting.She’d been practicing. It took Loki a moment to get his breath back and he was sure she’d broken something when she’d punched him.

And in that moment as Sig was standing over him with her own daggers drawn that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her completely.

Hands grabbed Loki to haul him to his feet and drag him to the healing wing so his mother could heal him.Loki saw when Sig realized that Loki was going to stab Thor and not her.

He grinned at her as he was being dragged away, glad the misunderstanding was over.He could see it in her eyes.“Sigyn! Will you allow me the honor of courting you?” he asked, calling the words to her as he was dragged away from her.It was worth the risk of rejection. He wanted to be with her romantically. 

Wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She laughed and the musical sound lit up his very soul.She was lit up with such delight and warmth and it filled her voice when she spoke:“Yes, Mischief!I’ve been waiting for you to ask, you loon.Now go let Mama Frigga heal you so we can dance!”

Loki laughed and for once in his life, did as he was told.


End file.
